


What I Love About...

by mingyunwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Depression, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunwoo/pseuds/mingyunwoo
Summary: The story begins with Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo stating reasons why they love each other.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	What I Love About...

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be vague with the summary because it's a very short read and I don't want to reveal too much that might spoil the experience. This one-shot is inspired by Marriage Story. If you haven't watched it, please do, it's a good film and Adam Driver is amazing. Enjoy this Meanie fic and I hope you have fun reading as much as I did writing it.

_I know exactly where to begin when you ask me what I love most about Jeon Wonwoo. It’s with the way he scrunches his nose whenever he feels something. When he’s laughing he scrunches his nose. When he’s sad he scrunches his nose. When he’s mad he scrunches his nose, frustratingly._

_He’s not afraid to show how much he’s passionate about what he loves, and he loves to read. He reads everywhere whenever he can. He never goes out of the house without carrying a book with his hand or inside his bag. You can tell he’s enjoying his book by the number of times he scrunches his nose. He is transparent like that. I love it when he stops reading sometimes because he becomes too frustrated with whatever it is that’s going on in the story, and just brews himself a cup of tea to calm himself down. When it’s getting too frustrating he talks to me about it as if all the world’s problem is congested within the pages of the book he’s reading. It took him a while to air out those kinds of frustrations, but we got there. And I never make him feel bad about it. I just listen._

_I love how he’s neat. He always takes care of me and he goes out of his way to make sure I’m alright. He’s organized and composed. I can rely on him to remember things for me even though I don’t ask him to. I’m pretty much a slob, so I’m really not sure how my lifestyle would be if I didn’t marry Jeon Wonwoo. I’m always thankful he made me move in with him instead of living in my apartment, and I don’t know why I was reluctant in the first place._

_He has awesome clothes that I can borrow. He prioritizes comfort over fashion, but somehow whatever he puts on makes him look good in the end. It doesn’t matter if he’s wearing a potato sack, you can expect him to pull it off when he walks down the street._

_He’s always on the go and doesn’t want to waste any time idly standing by. He’s on time and doesn’t like to waste it. He hates the traffic, queues, and anything that involves waiting. It’s not because he’s impatient, but it’s because he’d much rather have something else to do than wait. That’s why he learned to bring a book almost everywhere just in case he needs to wait._

_He loves his job. Impossible as it may be, but he does. I’ve never met anyone who loves their job more than Jeon Wonwoo. He pours so much work and effort into what he does and he’s not ashamed of it. And here’s the thing about his job, it can be overwhelmingly tiring to be a counselor at a short-term care unit for at-risk adolescence. But his love for the kids he cares for is greater than his own feelings. Sometimes, he comes home exhausted and hopeless, but it doesn’t last long. I cook him food, rub his feet, and put him to sleep, then the next day it’s as if yesterday never happened. I don’t entirely get what he does, but whenever he comes home to tell me about his day, I listen. Just like how I listen to the stories in his books. I listen to him because it’s like he’s telling his own story, with so much passion and fire. I don’t want any detail to slip by me when I listen to him._

_He himself was once an at-risk teenager, so I never wonder or ask him to take it easy. His passion for his job came from experience, and he wants nothing more than to save those he cares for from a troubling situation. What those kids feel he already felt, and I admire him for having the guts to face it all over again through somebody else’s situation. But his job doesn’t come without risks to his own mental wellbeing. There are days when he feels it all coming back to him; the pain and hardship he went through - he sees it all again. On nights when I hear him breathing all too hard, arms wrapped around his knees pressed all the way to his chest, I hold him. I sing to him. Hoping it helps and it ends soon. I remind him of the good things that he has. I remind him that he has me._

_\---_

_What I love about Kim Mingyu is that he cooks. I never got a chance to learn my way around the kitchen, so I found someone who does. It’s one of the easiest things I love about him. On our first date, he asked me about my favorite food. It was a random question, but I humored him. I tell him it’s grilled cheese. It’s not that hard to cook, but on our next date, he took me to his apartment. At first, I thought it was sketchy, but then I found a candlelit dining room. He sat me down and fed me a full course meal with grilled cheese as the main course. Everything was prepared by him. I’m not sure if he knows that I have a thing for cooking men, but he got it. And I gave it to him on our second date because where else am I going to find a handsome man to cook for me, I might as well give him the goods as a thank you._

_And because he’s a great cook, I got used to the mess in the kitchen fairly quick. If it’s the result of a good meal then I let him do whatever he wants in his domain. He cooks, I clean. It’s what I’m good for. We fit those two puzzles together perfectly, and I adore that about us._

_I love that he listens. He listens to the silly little anecdotes about my day or my rants about how someone cut me off in traffic, even though he doesn’t have to. He even listens to me when I tell him about the book I’m reading. Some days, when he forgets to buy milk on his way home from work, we walk to the nearest convenience store to buy some. Sometimes I think he even purposely forgets just so we can walk together, and he can listen to me tell him stories. On our walk, we make stops to antique stores and thrift shops we’ve been before just so we can check if there’s something new and interesting. He uses it as an excuse to buy me something cute. Last time he bought me a butterfly brooch with what appears to be limestone crystals. It was really beautiful. He has an eye for everything beautiful, and it amazes me how he knows what I want when I’m not even sure sometimes._

_He likes to play video games amongst other things, but he gets easily distracted. One moment he’s in the living room yelling at whatever game he’s playing, the next he’s in the bedroom trying to find something, or in the kitchen cooking up a new dish he just discovered online. When he’s home, he’s home. He makes his presence known when he walks the halls or stands at corners. At first, I thought it’s because he’s very tall with a large frame, but then I realized it’s because he is a part of the home. He loves to stay in, and it’s obvious. It’s one of the few things we have in common._

_He loves my friends and they love him. He doesn’t like feeling excluded or making anyone else feel excluded so he attempts to adjust the conversation into what he believes everyone will enjoy. He is much like his parents and siblings who are also lovely people. He came from a family that owns one of the biggest entertainment companies in Korea. I’m surprised his parents didn’t encourage him to become an actor or something. They are very tight-knitted, and I enjoy spending time with his family. I love that he doesn’t care that I don’t know who my parents are or where I came from. All I know is that I lived in an orphanage, a care unit for at-risk children, and a rehabilitation center for a short period of time. When I told him about it, I was sure it was going to be a dealbreaker for him. But he didn’t care. He blinked once and then shifted the conversation back to what it was before my confession._

_He is kind and well-versed. He keeps an open mind about everything, and it’s not difficult to have a conversation with him because he doesn’t try to argue when you’re having a disagreement. He’s calm and collected, and he listens. He is smart enough to know when to back out or when to pry into the discussion. He doesn’t give up easily, but when he does it’s because he feels defeated - which is rare._

_The moment he feels defeated, he stops trying. That’s why it broke my heart when he couldn’t find any more ways to fight for our marriage because that’s when I knew, he gave up._

\---

“Good job. Both of you,” The mediator says. Wonwoo and Mingyu are sitting at both ends of the couch with as much space between them as possible. “I’m glad to hear about it all. Usually, other couples are hesitant to air out what they love about their soon-to-be-former partner, but you both handled it quite nicely. Now, we’re going to try to hear what the other thought about what you wrote. Let’s start with you, Mingyu.”

Mingyu is feeling every nerve in his body awaken with the sound of his voice. He was holding back his tears throughout Wonwoo’s list, and he was so close to giving in. He wipes off the remainder of tears that have built up on his eyes and coughs. “First of all, I’m glad you liked that brooch. I wasn’t entirely sure about it, but I kept seeing you in them and you looked so good with it that I had to buy it for you. Thank you for wearing it.”

Wonwoo brushes the brooch placed on the collar of his shirt and smiles at Mingyu. “I love it very much,” He says to Mingyu.

Mingyu smiles back at him then directs his focus back at the mug sitting on the coffee table of their mediator’s office. “Second, I want to clarify that I didn’t give up. I signed up for this marriage and I took a vow of salvaging it to the best that I can. Till death do us part. But, it’s no longer what you want, so I’m giving you this out.”

Wonwoo wants to intervene, but it’s improper, considering how respectful Mingyu is with proper discussion and decorum. He has to hold it in until it’s his turn. 

Mingyu swallows the tension building in his throat and pushes it back down. “I want to stay in this with you, Wonwoo. But, what I want isn’t enough. I can’t hold you into this marriage because that would be like keeping you hostage. I can’t keep you if you’re unhappy. That’s not the marriage I signed up for. I love you enough to respect what you need.”

Mingyu stops talking unable to go on. He drops his elbows to his knees and pressed his palms to his eyes - an attempt to stop his tears from falling from his eyes. 

“I love you so much, Wonwoo. I’m just hurt that it’s this easy for you, but if this is what it takes to make things better for you then I’m giving you this out.” Mingyu’s voice breaks with every word, but he pushed through. He sobs through his hands and shakes his feet to ease the tension that has exploded in his chest.

Wonwoo couldn’t look at Mingyu as he cries. He faces the window. It’s ironic how beautiful and sunny it is outside while a storm is brewing stronger and stronger inside the four corners of their mediator’s room. He couldn’t stop the tears from building on his own eyes as he imagines Mingyu sitting on the other end of the couch looking distressed and upset over the situation.

“Alright,” The mediator hands a box of tissues over to Mingyu’s side of the coffee table. “Thank you for that, Mingyu. Wonwoo?”

With tears still on his own eyes, he looks at the mediator and prepares to explain what he felt about Mingyu’s list. “Um… I don’t even know where to begin.”

Mingyu finally gathers himself. He rests his back on the couch’s support and let his long legs drag out to the floor. He remains calm biting his lip as he listens to Wonwoo.

“I want to thank you for letting me take care of you,” Wonwoo says. “Some people would say I’m a bit high maintenance, and I am. But you never seem to mind it, not one bit. And thank you for noticing my nose scrunches. It’s involuntary sometimes and I never found it adorable. I’m glad you did.”

Mingyu is staring at the painting in front of him. He listens intently to Wonwoo’s every word, trying to find a hint or some sort that might indicate that he’s faltering about their divorce.

“I think you and I both understand why this divorce is necessary,” Wonwoo hears his own voice crack unexpectedly. “It’s not because you’re lacking, Mingyu. It’s because I am.”

Mingyu feels the tension rise back again all too soon. He fights it just until Wonwoo puts his point across.

“I’m drifting away from you and you’re not even noticing. Sometimes I have a hard time looking at myself and then I look at you, and how perfect you are. You might dismiss this reason as just feeling insecure, and maybe I am, but I can’t keep pretending that I’m okay with everything when I’m not. I need help, Mingyu. And I can’t ask for you to stay because I’m not sure if this is something I can fix.”

Wonwoo is talking about his struggle with anxiety and depression. He has been getting more good days since he met Mingyu, but it crept back into his life. He finds a reason to blame it on like it’s being triggered by his job, but he knows full well it’s not. He tries to blame the book he is reading or the movie he just watched for the feeling of pensive sadness within him. But, none of it could have caused it. He just knows he has this overwhelming space in him that can’t ever be filled. Not by a good man, and not even by their marriage. 

Wonwoo turns to finally look at Mingyu who also turns to him a brief second later. “You are a beautiful and nice man, Mingyu. You can do better than this.” Wonwoo gestures his hand to his entire body. He finally breaks at the thought of Mingyu being with another person. He cries and holds his hand to his mouth to stop the sobs from escaping. 

“But I can help you, Wonwoo,” Mingyu sits up and faces his body over to Wonwoo. He doesn’t break the distance between them with respect to Wonwoo’s preference. “I know what you’ve been through and I can wait. I waited so long for you, and I can’t just let it go. I understand you. I need you, too.”

“You say that now, but think about ten years later, Mingyu,” Wonwoo says back to him. “When I’m still a mess and we’re not talking anymore because I don’t have anything to say to you because of what I feel that I don’t understand. It takes every effort in me to appear fine and composed when I’m around you, but that’s not me anymore. I’m a mess, Mingyu. I don’t expect you to understand it. I don’t want to hate you and I don’t want you to hate me, but if I have to keep pretending everything’s okay when it’s not that’s exactly what’s going to happen.”

“That’s fucking unfair, and you know that,” Mingyu says under his breath, half-hoping Wonwoo didn’t there he say it. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu are silent in the next few minutes. It finally caught up to them that their mediator is sitting right in front of them as they talked through what they just did. 

“Alright,” The mediator says. “I can see there are still unresolved issues between the two of you. But, I’m glad you both had the chance to air it out here. That’s fine. Divorce is tough on both sides of the party, but it can’t happen in a healthy manner without at least hearing out from one another.”

The mediator’s phone rings as a sign that their session for the day is over. 

“I guess that’s it,” He stands up and both Mingyu and Wonwoo followed soon after. “I want you two to please keep talking. I believe you’re both reasonable and smart people, and you’ll be able to have a proper discussion. When you get back here next week I want to hear more of what you’ve managed to discuss.”

Mingyu and Wonwoo walk out of their mediator’s office together. 

Even though they’ve separated they still live under one roof because of how expensive the rent in the city is, they need to stick together just until they’ve settled the divorce. Of course, Mingyu will move out since it is Wonwoo’s apartment, to begin with. But, Mingyu hasn’t told his parents about their separation which is another reason why Mingyu can’t move out just yet. He can’t imagine doing so. His parents love Wonwoo and even treats him as their own child. He can’t begin to stomach their reaction once he breaks the news that the love of his life is divorcing him.

“Do you mind if you drive?” Wonwoo hands over the keys to his car to Mingyu. Mingyu took a cab to get there from his work while Wonwoo drove himself from their home. It doesn’t make sense to take separate cars to get to a single destination, so Wonwoo thought he’d just let Mingyu drive them. Mingyu is the better driver between the two of them, he just doesn’t like driving unless he’s with someone else in the car. “My hands won’t stop shaking. I’m sorry.”

Mingyu reaches in to take the keys from Wonwoo’s hand, but also as an excuse to feel his skin brush against Mingyu’s again. A feeling he hadn't felt since Wonwoo first brought up the divorce and he began sleeping in the living room. “It’s fine.” For a brief moment, Mingyu thought of driving them someplace where it’ll just be the two of them, away from the worries and stress. But he can’t do that because part of the worries and stress is within them, and they can’t escape from themselves - not even by going away.

\---

The drive home was silent and awkward. Wonwoo spent the whole ride staring outside wanting to be somewhere else, wanting to feel something else rather than what he’s feeling. He hates what he’s feeling, but at least he knows what it is and where it’s coming from. He finally gets to feel normal in a way because what he's feeling comes from something humane and explainable. But he hates that he’s not the only one feeling it and he’s stringing along his husband with him. His soon-to-be-former husband. 

Wonwoo walks into their home first and takes a seat on a chair by the dining table. Their home is a two-bedroom apartment and is fairly sized for just the two of them. They only use one bedroom while the other is left empty and most of the time locked. It was thought that one day they were going to fill the room with stuff and memories for their first child, but now it’s nothing but a dream.

Mingyu locks the door behind him and drops the keys to the coffee table. He lets his body drop onto the single couch right next to the TV. They were both still silent, unaware of what to say or do next. 

“Are you hungry?” Mingyu says. Wonwoo turns his attention to him.

“I can eat,” Wonwoo replies.

“Okay, hold on,” Mingyu stands up and heads to the kitchen quickly to prepare a meal for Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo walks out of the room to give Mingyu some space to prepare. He goes to their room which will soon be his room alone. He changes into more comfortable clothes and washed his face in the bathroom. He grabs a towel and sits on the bed. He looks at the photo on the bedside table. A photo of him and Mingyu when they went to Rome for their honeymoon. A photo of a nice guy who was just hitched to an unstable man. He looks at himself in the photo and he notices how hopeful he was at that moment. How sure he was that everything was finally turning up for him. He stares at the mirror in front of him and sees who he is now. He sees a person who came back full circle to where he was before. He has nothing but hate and distaste for the person he sees in the mirror. If he could, he would shatter the mirror along with him, but that would only lead to another heated discussion with Mingyu. One is enough for today. He’s too tired to go through it again. 

Wonwoo walks out of his room to see Mingyu still busy inside the kitchen preparing their dinner. He sits on the single couch which is where Mingyu was sitting earlier.

“It’s almost done,” Mingyu yells out from the kitchen.

“Okay,” Wonwoo answers him.

The lack of walls between the kitchen, dining area, and living room meant they have more room for other things. Before their marriage, they agreed they didn’t want a big house, they just wanted a roof over their heads and one another, and that's enough for them. Wonwoo quietly observes Mingyu as he cooks their meal like how he always does. He has memorized every move and every mannerism Mingyu has whenever he’s cooking - like how often he wipes his forehead to prevent his sweat from falling or how he uses his pinky finger to taste test the food he’s cooking. If things were okay, Wonwoo would walk to Mingyu in the kitchen and even lick the food from his pinky to see if it’s good enough for him, but this time he holds back. The lack of walls inside the apartment has found its way in between Wonwoo and Mingyu, and there’s no breaking it down. 

“Alright,” Mingyu walks to the dining table with two plates of grilled cheese for both of them. “Let’s eat.”

Wonwoo walks to the dining area and took a seat on the other end of the table as far away as to where MIngyu’s supposed to sit. “Thank you,”

“You know you don’t have to sit over there,” Mingyu says still standing upright. “You’re divorcing me, but that doesn’t mean we can’t eat together.”

“Don’t turn this into another issue please, Mingyu. Let’s not make it hard,” Wonwoo says.

“I don’t know how I’m making this hard,” He responds, still not sitting down whereas Wonwoo is just about to take a bite into his grilled cheese. 

“Let’s just please eat in peace and then prepare to go to bed. I’m really tired,” Wonwoo says.

Mingyu finally sits down and takes a bite of his grilled cheese. The silence looms all over the apartment. Mingyu finishes his sandwich and heads straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Wonwoo stays behind to wash the dishes and when he finishes he walks to the bedroom. He didn’t hear Mingyu turn off the shower and walk out of the bathroom quickly enough, and now they’re both inside the bedroom. 

Mingyu holds on to the towel wrapped around his waist that’s keeping him from being completely naked. He dries his hair with a smaller towel by rubbing it aggressively on his head then walks right up to the closet. Wonwoo stands by the door and looks at Mingyu, completely mesmerized at how good he looks without a shirt on. “Let me just change and I’ll be out in a sec,”

“Okay,” Wonwoo says. 

He was about to walk out the door when Mingyu said something. “You can stay. I won’t take long. It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before,”

Wonwoo walks to his bed and faces away from where Mingyu is changing, but having a mirror in front of him means he’s not completely blind over what’s going on behind him. He sees Mingyu puts on a fresh pair of sweatpants without putting on boxers first. He doesn’t bother to bring out a shirt because the past few days have been hot enough to sleep with a shirt on.

Mingyu takes a pillow from the bed, but Wonwoo immediately stops him. “It’s hotter outside the room. Sleep here… if you want.”

“Here?” Mingyu points to the bed.

“On the floor,” Wonwoo says quickly. “You can take this blanket to lie down on, I don’t use it.” 

“Oh,” Mingyu replies. Taking the blanket and set it down on the floor. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo says. “Sometimes I walk out at night to get some water and I could feel how hot it can be in the living room. It’s much cooler here.”

“Alright,” Mingyu says. “Thanks.”

An hour has passed and Wonwoo still couldn’t keep his eyes closed. He is hearing Mingyu breathe soundly on the floor for the first time in weeks. He can’t deny it now that the sound of Mingyu sleeping has been his anchor. The way he looks unbothered when he’s sleeping and the rise and fall of his chest that doesn’t miss a beat. Up until now he only imagines what Mingyu looks like when he’s sleeping since he last saw it himself, but he quietly crawls to the edge of the bed to take a peek at Mingyu - shirtless on the floor surrounded by cotton and dozed off by deep slumber. Wonwoo stays in that position longer just to admire his sleeping husband. He thinks about all the future nights he’ll miss having Mingyu close, but he also thinks about all the future nights where they end up sleeping with backs against one another. 

Wonwoo spots an eyelash subtly resting on Mingyu’s cheeks. He couldn’t help but reach into it with a finger and brush it off. Mingyu felt a cold touch on his cheek and he immediately opened his eyes. He sees Wonwoo peering into him. The moonlight shines through their window strong enough to give him a good look at Wonwoo’s delicate kind face. He sits up and leans right into him for a kiss. A kiss that Wonwoo didn’t deny him. Wonwoo returns the heated meeting of their lips and pulls Mingyu onto the bed. They settle their bodies properly with Mingyu’s leg nestled in between Wonwoo’s thighs and his hands grabbing onto his waist. The kiss didn’t last long as Mingyu pulls away. 

He sits back up, and Wonwoo did the same. Mingyu is at the edge of the bed looking like how he did earlier in the mediator’s office; elbows on his knees and hands pressed against his face. Wonwoo, on the other hand, is pushing his legs and knees into his chest using his arms. They get a grip of what just occurred, and it was Wonwoo who finally broke the confusing silence. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to look at you like that it’s just that… I couldn’t sleep… I was really out of it and--”

“Do you really want to do this?” Mingyu asks. Wonwoo didn’t know what exactly is he asking Wonwoo.

“Do what?”

“The divorce.” Mingyu clarifies. “Is it really what you want? Because I’m getting mixed signals here, Wonwoo. You say one thing and you imply the other. I’m all shades of confused because of you.”

Wonwoo couldn’t give him an answer because looking at Mingyu now, he’s unsure if he wants to let things go that easily.

“If you really want this, Wonwoo, I’ll give it to you. But don’t say it’s because I gave it up because that’s on you. You gave up on us, and I don’t have a say on the matter. I just want you, but if I can’t have that then I’ll just opt for the next best thing - the only thing that matters: your happiness.” Mingyu looks up outside the window of their apartment. Wonwoo couldn’t see his face, but he swears there are tears welling up in his eyes. “I’ll give you anything you want if it means it’ll make you happy and at peace. Including getting myself as far away from you as possible. So tell me,” This time Mingyu looks at him. There were no tears in his eyes. They were just eyes that are honest and sincere, eyes that are pure, and eyes that wanted to stay. “Do you still love me?”

\---

_I know exactly what I love about Kim Mingyu. I love that he’s the most patient and kindest man I have ever met, and I have been so graciously honored to be his husband. But most of all, I love that he can cook. Ask anyone and they’ll tell you how much I adore his cooking. I’d eat anything he serves me even if it’s inedible, or maybe I won’t - I’m not exactly sure. They say a great cook must be patient, creative, and have good physical stamina. All of which qualities Mingyu possess not only in the kitchen, or the bedroom but in life._

_My relationship with Mingyu wasn’t always great. He sacrificed a lot and took many damages just so he can keep our marriage going. I’m more to blame for every fall out we have because I often feel inadequate. I look at him and then compare myself to the billion of people he could be with to be happier. But that’s on me. He never made it feel like he’s not happy with me. I struggle a lot with my mental health, and at one point I asked him for a divorce. He was close to giving up, but then he reminded me once again that I have him - whether I like it or not._

_He’s patient in ways I couldn’t begin to comprehend. Even on the days that I shove and push him away, he comes back to me. He’s always been with me and will continue to be with me._

_I look at our house these past few days and realize how it has become so much bigger all of a sudden. Without a six foot two man towering over our furniture and walking the halls, it began to feel emptier. I look at the kitchen and see how vacant it feels without him constantly preparing a meal for us. It hasn’t been a full month since he passed and I already miss him. I think about how I will go home later, and I will have no one to listen to my stories or no one to walk with to buy some milk. I miss him with all my heart, but letting him go to a greater place has to be the most fulfilling thing I have done in years._

_It didn’t occur to me until now how from early on he never broke a promise he made. All the promises he kept is now getting buried alongside him. ‘Till death do us part, he said. And how I wish I could’ve been first, however, I can’t bear the idea of thinking of Kim Mingyu burying me instead of I for him. He has served and loved me for the majority of his life, and I think this is a break he deserves. It’s not long until I join him there, that's for sure, but at least I know we both lived a long and fruitful life._

_I love you, Kim Mingyu. You have made days and nights worth living, streets worth walking, and stories worth telling. If I could do it all over again with you, I would. Thank you for letting me have you in this lifetime. Rest in peace._

\---

Wonwoo didn’t cry nor did he falter throughout the eulogy. He walks back to his chair and lets his children assist him. He stands by as people lower Mingyu’s coffin into the ground and hears everyone around him cry and wail over his husband. 

He goes home to their empty apartment. After selling their suburban home, both Mingyu and he decided it would be better to go back to this space where it’s only the two of them. They have raised their children well and smart enough to leave their care and build a life for themselves. 

He goes into the kitchen to brew himself a cup of tea. He walks to his room, holding a mug which he places on the bedside table. He heads to the closet where he pulls out one of Mingyu’s sweaters. He wears it and lets it pass his hands as it normally does. He approaches the window to look out into a beautiful day. He feels tears finally well up to his face, and so he cries. Not with sadness, but otherwise. Wonwoo grew up with Mingyu, and it’s because he didn’t give up on him. He releases his sobs and feels the weight of loss lift from him, knowing full well that peace is now with Mingyu wherever he is. 

“I will always love you, Mingyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this all the way through. It means a lot. I really do hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think by commenting or tweeting me @lordemingyu. It will really help to encourage myself to do better or write more when I hear from readers, so please do let me know what you think. I'm not at all good, but I try. I'll do my best in my next work and with my ongoing chaptered fic. Thank you!


End file.
